Wario Ware: You Pick What Happens
by 8-Bit
Summary: Guide Chuck, a resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, as he tries to survive Diamond City, at a chance to get in Wario's next game. You pick what happens sort of Uses characters from Wario Ware: Smooth Moves.


WarioWare Adventure!

_Hello everyone, I liked the game WarioWare: Smooth Moves, so I've decided to make a story. Since the WarioWare games are very strange, I have decided to write a "choose your own direction" story. At the bottom of the story's parts, it will say a choice, and then a letter in parentheses. Find the paragraph marked with that letter, and continue reading. There are many different parts to the story. This story has over 65 different things that can happen! Remember, no cheating. No going ahead to see if the choise is good, because Every choice you make will ultimately end up in a bad position for Chuck, the main character. I am going to use all of the characters, so you had better know the characters. I don't want to ruin the surprise for any slow gamers out there, or anyone who hasn't played the game. All you have to know, is all the Characters in Warioware: Smooth Moves, otherwise you'll be confused to the 8__th__ degree. Of course, I don't own any of the characters, but I did make up chuck. Ha! Up Chuck! Remember also that this isn't supposed to be ridiculously funny, it's just something to do. It's just good for a chuckle or two. Get it? Chuck? ...Somebody shoot me…no, not literally. Come on, those puns weren't that-BANG!_

_-Your favorite gamer/writer, 8-Bit_

WarioWare Adventure

(Intro)

All was quiet in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi were hanging around, when the doorbell rang. Mario opened the door, and standing on the front steps, was a Toad. This Toad knew all the famous people in the Kingdom. His name was Chuck. When I mean that he knew every famous person in the Kingdom, I also meant that he knew Wario. Mario knew something was up, so he let Chuck in.

"What's up Chuck?" asked Mario. Chuck sighed, and he explained.

"I've been invited to Diamond City to help make a game for Wario, I think it's a stupid idea. What weirdo wants to have a game starring Wario?" Chuck said. Mario shook his head.

"That's too bad, the last time one of us attended the meeting, Luigi ended up in a coma," Mario replied. "Just don't go if you don't want to. It's your choice." Chuck nodded his head, got up, and left.

"Thanks Mario!" said Chuck, and he was on his way back home.

If you want to go to the Meeting of WarioWare, read paragraph (A)

If you don't want to go, read paragraph (B)

(A)

Chuck took the time to pack his bags, and slept until 7:00 a.m., three hours before he had to arrive. He had called the Diamond City cab company to take him. Chuck put on his watch, and gathered up his things. He was dressed in a black cap with red dots, a black vest, and red pants. He adjusted his glasses, and stepped outside his mushroom house.

A yellow cab drove up with the words: Dribble and Spitz Taxi Service: 100 possible that you might just maybe make it to your destination. Chuck uneasily got inside the Taxi. He could see two people in front.

"So you plan on goin' to Diamond City huh?" Dribble asked.

"Yeah," said Chuck, "I saw on the invite that you two are going to be in the game too!" Spitz turned to face Chuck.

"We're pretty excited too. Let's go Dribble," Spitz said. Dribble slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and the car raced forward. Everything was a blur, and Chuck clung on to the front seat headrest, which came out of the seat. Suddenly, the windshield popped off and flew behind the taxi. They hit into a tree, and the three of them flew out of the car, and off into the horizon.

Meanwhile in Diamond City, the largest pillow was an attraction coming to town. Dribble, Spitz, and Chuck flew onto it, breaking their falls instead of their skulls.

"Wow! That was way too convenient," Chuck said. He faced the other two, who were jumping up and down on the pillow. "Thanks guys."

Read Part (C)

(B)

Chuck walked down the street, back to his house.

"I'm definitely not going to go. Poor Luigi. A coma… wow," Chuck said to himself. Just as he thought of this, a pair of headlights came closer and closer. The vehicle was yellow, with black checkers. It was a Taxi. It slowed down, the back door opened, and a hand pulled Chuck in. He was being kidnapped. When he was in the car, he saw that it was Dribble and Spitz.

"Wario said that you should get a ride," Dribble said. Spitz came to the back of the taxi.

"He also said that you should rest until the meeting, so I have the full DVD package of C-Span: Good Enough for Government Work, Season 8" Spitz said. He popped in the DVD, and a television screen turned on. As if by magic, the magic of boredom, Chuck fell asleep, he slept into a deeper sleep than Rip Van Toadle.

He woke up at 9:30 am the next day, he had slept for 16 hours.

"Thank you so much C-Span," Chuck said sarcastically. He had arrived in Diamond City.

Read Part (C)

(C)

Chuck walked to the WarioWare building, he had mixed feelings on just what he was going to find inside. He knew the place was odd, especially when he saw the elevator had absolutely no even floors. Chuck walked into the board room. He sat down in a chair between 9-Volt and Penny. Afterwards Dribble and Spitz came in, followed by Wario. Wario walked to the front, and he clapped his hands once, waking up 18-Volt.

"I'llfixtheblenderinthemorningsowecanhavepickleflavoredsmoothies!" 18-Volt said with a start. Wario began the meeting.

"Listen up, I'm making a game, so just find some stuff to do for the game. I don't care what it's all about, just make sure it's short, sweet, and random. If you give me any ideas, I'll put you in the game. Meet me here tomorrow at 7:00 with some games. Okay you're dismissed," Wario said.

Everyone exited the board room except for Wario and Chuck. Wario looked at him weird. Chuck came up to him apprehensive.

"Um… Wario… What exactly is there to do?" Chuck asked politely. Wario sighed.

"You can go to the dojo to practice your fighting skills, you could go to the library, there's an arcade too. There's a dance club, but you don't want to go there. Trust me," Wario said. Chuck nodded in agreement.

"Is there anywhere to stay overnight?" Chuck asked. Wario thought a moment.

"Well you could stay with me, or you could find a place to go and sleep with some of the residence." Wario answered.

"Thanks," Chuck said, and he ran out of the board room.

"He's a nice guy… he won't last long in Diamond City," Wario said to himself. "He won't last long."

Chuck exited the building and looked out into town.

Chuck said to himself, "Off to…"

If you want Chuck to go to the Dojo, go to paragraph (D.)

If you want Chuck to go to the library, go to paragraph (E.)

If you want Chuck to go to the Arcade, go to paragraph (F.)

If you want Chuck to throw caution to the wind, and go to the Dance Club, go to paragraph (G.)

(D.)

"..the Dojo" Chuck finished. He walked a couple of blocks o the Dojo, which was very large. Chuck opened the glass doors, and he entered. Inside, Young Cricket and Master Mantis were training in the corner. Kat and Ana were sword fighting with katana swords. Mona was cheering the rest on.

"Hi everyone," yelled Chuck. Everyone was so startled, they all messed up. Young Cricket had fallen over trying to practice his balance. His head hit the wall with a thud, knocking into Master Mantis, who fell like a bonsai tree cut with a mini ax. Kat and Ana were in the middle of mid-swing, when Chuck called out, and their swords stuck into the wall. Mona dove onto the ground like there was a bomb going off, a tornado hitting the building or a line of unhappy PS3 owners charging to the gift return section of the Toys B' Us toy store.

The five quickly gained their composure, and continued on. Chuck walked up to…

If you want Chuck to apologize to Mona go to paragraph (H.)

If you want Chuck to walk over to Kat and Ana, go to paragraph (I.)

If you want Chuck to go over to Young Cricket, Go to paragraph (J.)

(E.)

Chuck entered the Library of Diamond City. It was huge. The Dukoopa Decimal System must have been well exercised in this place. Chuck had to be especially quiet when in here. The whole library was huge, one simple sound would echo terribly. Just then, Chuck stepped on a rubber duck that quacked noisily, and slipped on a vacuum cleaner, which started, and sucked up a tablecloth which made a loud grinding sound. The table held a very tall vase, which fell onto the floor with a crash. Penny and Ashley were both sitting at the table at the time and looked up at Chuck.

"Hey Chuck, come over here," said…

If you want Penny to talk to Chuck, go to paragraph (K.)

If you want Ashley to talk to Chuck, go to paragraph (L.)

(F.)

Chuck entered the Arcade, and there, he saw 9-Volt and 18-Volt playing on the newest game, Jig Jig Revolution: Supershamrock. Chuck came up to the two playing on the clogg level. Chuck couldn't help but interrupt. 18- Volt had just lost.

"Hey guys, Playing Jig Jig Revolution?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," 9-Volt said. Chuck came up to the machine and put in 4 coins. He scrolled through the difficulty, and he chose the "Lord of the Dance" difficulty. 9-Volt was surprised.

"Wow! You can dance better than the Rivermaster difficulty!? You must be good." He said. Chuck chose the next song, when 18- Volt interrupted.

"Could I eat this banana?" he asked.

If you want Chuck to say no, go to paragraph (M.)

If you want Chuck to say yes, go to paragraph (N.)

(G.)

Despite Wario's warning, Chuck went to the Dance Club. It didn't seem as sinister, but Chuck entered. Everyone seemed happy enough, everyone was dancing to the funky music like they should. Suddenly, and without notice, a James Blunt song came up onto the speakers.

"Can't…listen… to… such… sappy… music… any… longer… must… get… out… of… here… quick… before… I… go… deaf…"Chuck struggled to say. Chuck ran out screaming to a safe haven- James Blunt free.

If you want Chuck to run to the Dojo, go to paragraph (D.)

If you want Chuck to run to the Library, go to paragraph (E.)

If you want Chuck to run to the Arcade, go to paragraph (F.)

(H.)

Chuck walked over to the toppled Mona. He helped her up, and he apologized.

"Thanks," said Mona. She sighed. "Well, back to cheering them on. I wish I had a stadium to go to cheer on the team." Chuck looked at the others in the room, and one of them signed something at Chuck that wasn't too pleasant. He had to get out of there. Outside a truck drove by slowly, honking it's novelty horn. On the side, it said: Eight Peppy Happy Cheerleaders Needed At Diamond Stadium.

"Look," Chuck said, and he pointed to the truck. "There Mona, I think they do need cheerleaders at the stadium!" Mona quickly looked outside, and saw the truck go by. Mona started to leave.

"Chuck, do you want to come with me?" Mona asked.

If you want Chuck to say yes, go to paragraph (O.)

If you want him to say no, go to paragraph (P.)

(I.)

Kat and Ana pulled their Katana swords out of the walls, and Chuck came over to them, a little shaky, because they had weapons. Kat and Ana kept on fighting, but when Chuck came over, they accidentally swung them in his direction, knocking his large toad hat into the air. It fluttered onto Ana's head, and she fell over, throwing the sword straight into the medicine ball in the other corner. Kat took the oversized hat off of Ana's head, and they both glared at him, apparently angry.

All Chuck could say was "Sorry…" Things were still, for a moment, and then Chuck did something stupid. He swiped his hat from Kat, and ran out of the Dojo and into the streets. Kat and Ana chased after him. He ran down the streets as fast as he could, but Kat and Ana were too fast for him, so he turned numerous corners, and finally he thought he had lost them. Chuck backed into the corner of an alleyway. He was breathing hard.

Kat and Ana found him, and they slowly walked down. Chuck looked around, and he saw the bottom of the fire escape, and he also saw a lone garbage can.

If you ant Chuck to go up the fire escape, Go to paragraph (Q.)

If you want Chuck to go into the garbage can, Go to paragraph (R.)

(J.)

Chuck approached Young Cricket who was dazed from his fall. Chuck new he was the one to apologize to.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Chuck asked. Young Cricket looked at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think so, but I think we should worry about Master Mantis." Young Cricket said. It was true, Master Mantis had fallen on his face, and wasn't moving.

"I hope he's not dead, let's poke him with a stick," said Chuck.

"If we touch him, he'll have my fingerprints on him, and they'll find out I killed him." Chuck said to himself, whispering.

"What did you say?" Young Cricket asked.

"Uh… Nothing… now let's find a stick." Chuck said nervously. The two searched for a minute and they found nothing. Finaly, Young Cricket found something they could use.

"Should we use it?" asked Young Cricket, "It seems kind of dangerous."

If you want Chuck to use the mystery Item, Go to paragraph (S.)

If you don't want Chuck to use the item, Go to paragraph (T.)

(K.)

…Penny

Chuck walked over to where Penny was sitting, embarrassed of what had just happened.

"What is it Penny?" asked Chuck. Penny pointed to a page in the book she was reading, which was: Really Dangerous Experiments For Complete Morons. The picture showed an assistant pouring a red liquid onto the bald head of a Chain Chomp. The next picture showed a Chain Chomp with a thick, black afro. The assistant looked quite happy, until Penny flipped the page to reveal that the assistant had been eaten by the Chain chomp with the afro.

"I'm trying to find a hair formula for my grandfather," Penny said. Chuck nodded. He had no idea who could possibly be her grandfather. He decided not to ask.

"Could you help me put it together?" asked Penny.

"Sure," said Chuck.

The two walked all the way to he lab on the outskirts of town. Inside, It held eight pink lab coats. The test tubes were all filled with ingredients. Penny walked over to the nearest empty beaker, and poured a mysterious purple mixture into a machine. Chuck interrupted.

If you want Chuck to ask who Penny's grandfather is, go to paragraph (U.)

If you want Chuck to ask what he should be doing, go to paragraph (V.)

(L.)

…Ashley

Chuck walked over to where Ashley was sitting, and he noticed that she was reading a suspiciously large spellbook. The writing was hard to read, and it was written in someone's bad handwriting.

"Chuck, could you possibly help me with this spell over at my place. I need two people to perform it," Ashley said. Chuck nodded.

"Sure, I'll help you," Chuck said politely. They walked over to Ashley's Mansion, and came into a medium sized room with a cauldron, a bookshelf of other spellbooks, and surprisingly, a brand new washer and dryer. Red was bent over a pile of clothes, doing the laundry.

"Who's this weirdo? I hope he's not moving in, if he is, I aint' gonna' do his laundry too." Red rudely said.

If you want Chuck to say something back, go to paragraph (W.)

If you want Chuck to keep his big mouth shut, go to paragraph (X.)

(M.)

"No, I don't want to trip on the peel, sorry," answered Chuck. 18- Volt looked disappointed. The song started, and Chuck's legs were going rapid fire, his feet were a blur, and he was on fire. When I mean he was on fire, I mean that he was actually on fire.

9- Volt backed away from Chuck, and 18- Volt took out a skewer with a marshmallow on the tip. A waiter came up to 9- Volt, and presented him with a hamburger. The waiter ran away. 9- Volt took one bite, and figred out it wasn't char broiled like he wanted, so he put the patty on top of Chuck's Cap. In seconds, his burger was done.

Chuck's song was done, but he couldn't stop, and he was on fire. Chuck danced over to the fire extinguisher, and pulled the switch. The nozzle sprayed a flammable substance onto Chuck, which made him look like a flaming foam monster. Chuck ran out, and he had a place in mind.

If you want him to go to the beach, go to paragraph (Y.)

If you want him to run around in circles, go to paragraph (Z.)

(N.)

"Sure," said Chuck.

The song started, and just as that happened, Penny came in to the arcade to take a survey on the attention span of the gamer, compared to what game they play most often. At that minute, 18- Volt threw the banana peel at Chuck's feet, and chuck slipped, knocking over the game cabinets next to him.

"NO!" 9- Volt and 18- Volt screamed, as the cabinets tumbled. Luckily, they were all okay… the cabinets that is. Chuck wasn't moving. Penny ran to Chuck, and called up her grandfather.

Go to Paragraph (A.A.)

(O.)

"Sure," said Chuck, "I'll go with you. I like football games." Mona laughed.

"What's so funny?" Chuck asked. Mona stopped laughing.

"It's just…you?… a football fan? Get real. You look like you play Jig Jig Revolution for fun… not watching football," Mona joked. Chuck and Mona arrived at the stadium, and plenty of other cheerleaders were there. Mona took Chuck into the locker rooms. She pulled out a big, blue, diamond costume. Chuck changed into it, and they all came out onto the field. Mona ran out first, along with the other cheerleaders. Then, Chuck came out with the costume on, and everyone cheered. Chuck stopped to wave to the crowd, but the crowd was not cheering for him, they were cheering for the whole football team charging onto the field. They all trampled on Chuck, crushing him.

After the football team was done, Penny came onto the field. She had a job at the stadium to pay for her expensive experiments, and for the carnage of her expensive experiments. She was the ballgirl, in charge of taking the ball after it hits the net. She ran over to Chuck

"Are you alright?" Penny asked. Chuck turned over.

"P-P-Penny, B-b-b-ballgirl i-i-is n-n-not a-a-a j-j-job i-i-in f-f-f-football. Itstennis," Chuck said quickly in the end before fainting. Penny called up her grandfather.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(P.)

"That's alright Mona, I have to go," Chuck said.

"Well… could you watch for support?" Mona asked. Chuck thought about it.

"Alright, I'll go," said Chuck. The two walked to the stadium, and they said that they would see each other later. Chuck sat in his seat, which was almost up front. The game started, and Mona cheered every time something good happened. This was good for Chuck, because he had no idea how football worked.

"Hey frog guy… uh could you move your cap, I can't see," a drunkard said behind Chuck. Chuck did not hear him. The guy repeated himself so many times afterwards, he threw chuck onto the field and then all the linebackers squashed him.

Penny was one of the cheerleaders with Mona, and she ran to Chuck.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Chuck got up.

"I'm fine mr. pony, I'm ready for seconds of those waffles," Chuck said, and he fainted. Penny called her grandfather.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(Q.)

Chuck climbed up the fire escape away from Kat and Ana. He climbed to the very top. He found out that the fire escape went higher than the building did, and he looked down. Chuck wobbled from the enormous height of the structure. Suddenly, Chuck fell off the fire escape, into the garbage can. The garbage can had no bottom, and Chuck kept on falling, until he landed on a couch. Chuck looked around, and saw that it was a room filled with 8 different kinds of snacks, and punch. There were also a bunch of other toads down there. Chuck walked up to the table with food, and he was about to drink the punch, when a toad interrupted him.

"Uh… never mind," he said almost cracking up from laughter. Chuck took one sip of the punch, and he figured out it wasn't punch, or even lemon flavored as he had thought. Chuck ran around, in circles, until one of the toads could not take it anymore, and they hit him on the head.

Penny happened to be at the party at the time, and she called her grandfather to help.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(R.)

Chuck dove into the trash can. The garbage can had no bottom, and Chuck kept on falling, until he landed on a couch. Chuck looked around, and saw that it was a room filled with snacks, and punch. There were also a bunch of other toads down there. Chuck walked up to the table with food, and he was about to drink the punch, when a toad interrupted him.

"Uh… never mind," he said almost cracking up from laughter. Chuck took one sip of the punch, and he figured out it wasn't punch, or even lemon flavored as he had thought. Chuck ran around, in circles, until one of the toads could not take it anymore, and they hit him on the head.

Penny happened to be at the party at the time, and she called her grandfather to help.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(S.)

Chuck took the rubber mallet from Young Cricket. The mallet's one side was rubber, while the other was metal. It was a strange weapon, both deadly and childish. Chuck Swung the rubber end of the mallet at Master Mantis, and just at that moment, Master Mantis sat upright, and the mallet bounced off the mats, and the metal end hit him square in the head.

Penny came in at the right time, and witnessed the whole spectacle. She was there to measure the ratio of power of a punch to how many fingers you have. She ran to Chuck, and called her grandfather.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(T.)

"Hmm…" Chuck thought. "No, I think we should carry him to a hospital."

"Maybe your right, he looks like he's in bad shape, I don't think poking him with a trout would help at all. We need a doctor to check him out."

"I'll grab his feet," Chuck said, and he grabbed Master Mantis's ankles. In one split second, Master Mantis woke up, and punched Chuck in the face, knocking him out.

Penny came into the Dojo to collect knocked out teeth from the people there. She saw Chuck, and called her grandfather.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(U.)

Chuck was interested. Who was Penny's grandfather?

"Who is your grandfather Penny?" Chuck asked. Penny was hesitant to answer.

"You won't be surprised will you?" Penny asked. Chuck looked perplexed.

"Why would I be surprised?" Chuck asked. Penny sighed.

"Mygrandfatherisdrcrygor." Penny said fast.

"What?" asked Chuck.

"My grandfather is………Dr. Crygor." Penny said. Chuck stopped in his tracks.

"Your grandfather is _the_ Dr. Crygor, the man who has made so many inventions, the koopa patent office was filled with blueprints, and couldn't hold anymore… and that would make you… Penny Crygor! This is amazing, I never knew!" Chuck admired. He backed up, and hit his head on the lab table behind him. A potion fell off the shelf. It fell onto Chuck, pouring all over him. His mushroom had began to grow a mullet.

"I guess I had a hair mixture after all," Penny said, and she called her famous grandfather.

Read paragraph (A.A.)

(V.)

"What should I be doing?" asked Chuck. Penny turned to Chuck.

"Just go over there, and give me that potion," Penny said.

Chuck looked over to the lab table. It was so far away, it was a small square in his vision. Chuck ran to it, and he kept on running, until he reached a river, and he swung on a vine across it. He kept on running, and he leapt across a craggy cliff to the other side. Crocodiles were set free, and Chuck walked on top of their heads. Trees were falling all around him. Chuck was so close to the lab table, when he tripped over his own feet. He slammed his head onto the table. A potion fell off the shelf. It fell onto Chuck, pouring all over him. His mushroom had began to grow a mullet.

"I guess I had a hair mixture after all," Penny said, and she called her grandfather.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(W.)

Chuck was angry.

"Well at least I'm not as weird as your grammar is atrocious," Chuck said. Red stopped folding sheets.

"What did you say about my mother?" Red asked, furious. Chuck looked confused.

"I said that I'm not as weird as your grammar is bad," Chuck explained, very angrily. Red's eyebrows lowered.

"I don't like guys talking about my mother like that!" Red exclaimed. "Prepare to be hurt bad kid." Chuck looked at Red unflinching. What could he do? He was so short.

"Whatever shorty," Chuck said. Red ran at him, stopped before he got to Chuck, and kicked him right in the shin. Chuck started to hop on one foot. Red than kicked Chuck's other shin, and Chuck clung onto both feet, not realizing that he no longer had a leg to hop on, so Chuck crashed through the floor, and onto the floor in the main entrance.

Penny came to Ashley's house to tell her that she had not checked the book out, when she saw Chuck on the ground. She called up her grandfather.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(X.)

"Whatever," Chuck said. "What do I have to do Ashley?" Ashley smiled at him innocently. Chuck didn't like that look.

"All you have to do is stand at the other end of the room where that target is. That's it," Ashley said. Chuck had butterflies in his stomach. He uneasily walked over to the spot, and stood in the center.

"Good," Ashley said deviously. She raised her wand and pointed it towards Chuck.

"Ananab!" Ashley shouted, and Chuck turned into a yellow, bruised banana.

"Nope," Ashley said. "Esackoob!" Chuck transformed into a bookcase filled with boring books, on dryer lint, and how to dispose of it properly.

"Nope," Ashley said, "ecnavdayobemag!" Chuck transformed into a Gameboy Advance. He turned on, and Chuck's face was displayed.

"I think you have your spells mixed up, The spell you say is the thing I will transform into next, so just say…uh… 'daotehtkcuhc' and I should be back to myself in no time," Chuck suggested. He realized that his current form was a Gameboy Advance, and he had noticed whatever Ashley said backwards would be what he turned into.

"Resolelbillug!" Ashley shouted, and Chuck was back to his normal self.

"Did you just say gullible loser?" Chuck asked. Ashley laughed.

"I did," Ashley laughed. "And your back to your original self!" Ashley giggled.

"At least I didn't get hurt," Chuck said hopefully.

"Is that a spider?" asked Ashley.

"AHHHHHHH!" Chuck screamed, and he fainted.

"Oh brother!" Ashley sighed, and she dragged him outside.

Penny saw Ashley pull Chuck's body out into the street, and Penny rushed to Chuck. She called her grandfather.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(Y.)

Chuck ran to the beach, and his flaming self stepped on multiple beachgoers, giving them all burn marks on their backs. Chuck jumped into the water. It was a relief at first, but he then realized that the water was separate from the other water around him, and that this water was curiously yellow. You may be thinking the worst, but in fact, it is much worse. Chuck had jumped into an 8 hundred gallon pool of gasoline, which ignited the entire pool.

Penny just happened to be at the beach, taking samples of unidentifiable organisms, when she saw the pool of gasoline light on fire. She ran to the pool, and took a Dixie cup's worth of water, and poured it over the intense heat. It all went out instantly. Penny swam to Chuck, pulled him ashore, and called her grandfather.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(Z.)

Chuck ran in circles, and he caught the attention of many people, except for Penny, who was standing right behind him. All the people in the crowd screamed in terror from Chuck, and Penny still did not see him. People were screaming, Chuck is on fire, and Penny still did not see him. Behind you, they all screamed, and as soon as Penny turned around, Chuck ran behind her again, and continued to run in circles.

Penny saw a nickel sitting on the ground.

"Hmm," she thought. "If a nickel is sitting on the ground at a 53 degree angle according to the nearest building, that means star 134 is overlapping star 864, which would cause a fire. The only unlucky sap to start a fire would be Chuck. Chuck is on fire!" Penny screamed, and she turned around to find him. She put her leg in front of where Chuck was running, and she tripped him, making Chuck fall into an opened manhole cover, covering him in mystery sludge. Penny fished him out of the sewer, and she called her grandfather.

Go to paragraph (A.A.)

(A.A.) Day 2

Chuck woke up in the hospital the next day. He woke up to two faces, Penny, who had saved him, and Dr. Crygor, who was obviously the one treating him.

"He's finally awake," Dr. Crygor said. "We should tell him everything that we did." Penny nodded her head.

"Well," said Dr. Crygor. "We successfully removed the money from your wallet. It was a hard surgery, but your money is safe with us now. Your okay now, you can leave the hospital, it's the next day, so you have more time with us in Diamond City. We still need to put your brain back in your body yet, but that won't take long." Chuck was puzzled.

"I'm just kidding… at least about the body thing…" Dr. Crygor said. Chuck sat up. He jumped out of the hospital bed, and walked over to the mirror. He looked fine.

"What happened?" Chuck asked weakly.

"Well we can't really say," Penny said. Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Didn't you save me Penny?" Chuck asked. Dr. Crygor thought a moment.

"Well a number of things could have happened because the story has different parts that lead up to the same part." Dr. Crygor said.

"What?" asked Chuck.

"Nothing," said Penny, "My grandfather sometimes rambles on about some things, yesterday it was about this writer called 8-Bit. That's a weird name to have, but I'd date someone with that name." Penny said, kindly, "He sounds like a total dork though…"

"Uh, okay…?" Chuck said, not wanting to disagree. Chuck walked towards the door, ready to leave, when Penny interrupted.

"Chuck, I need to tell you something," She said. Penny caught up to Chuck.

"Chuck, some of the people in town need help, but I'm busy attending to the other unlucky victims of Diamond City's dangers. You seem to have seen the wrath of the city, so I hope that you can hold your own the next two days. I'll be here if you need me, so I'll see you at the meeting, and hopefully not here at the hospital. I've called you a ride, to the best hotel in Diamond City; Le Rock," Penny said. When they were done walking, they were in front of the building. Penny rushed off, and Chuck was alone in the hospital lobby.

"I don't want to ride with Dribble and Spitz again," Chuck said to himself. A vehicle dove up to the front, and to Chuck's surprise, it was Wario on his motorcycle. Chuck ran out the door, and talked to Wario.

"Hi Wario, are you going to pick me up?" Chuck asked. Wario looked at him funny.

"Sorry Chuck, I don't date guys," Wario said.

"No… I mean, you're here to give me a ride?" Chuck asked again.

"I'm not going to give you a car, or my bike," Wario stated.

"Ugh!" Chuck grunted. "No, I'm asking if you were the one who is going to take me to Le Rock, so I can rent a room. I'm not asking you on a date, or asking you for a car."

"Why didn't you just say so? I can't take you there anyway, I've got some…things to do," Wario said suspiciously. Chuck looked back, and he saw the same yellow taxi. Now, it had a big dent, the exact shape as a tree trunk. Chuck got into the taxi, and they drove to the Hotel, completely and surprisingly unharmed. Chuck entered the hotel, and it was the nicest hotel he had ever seen. The chandelier wasn't half out of the ceiling, and the concierges weren't convicted criminals. There was a sign that said: Famous Meals from Le Rock. Under those words was the slogan: Can't you smell what Le Rock is cookin'? Chuck talked to the front desk.

"Hello," The employee said.

"I think someone might have already reserved a room for me," Chuck said. The employee checked the computer.

"Name?" He asked.

"Chuck", said Chuck. The employee looked once again, and he spoke.

"Chuck is my name too," said Chuck the employee,

"Really?" Chuck the customer said.

"Yes, and I can see your room is available. Have a nice time," Chuck the employee said. Chuck the customer nodded, took his key, and said goodbye.

Another Toad came up to the front.

"Uh hi, I'm Bob, I have a room in reservation," Bob said.

"That's funny," Chuck the employee said, "Bob is my name too." This toad took his key and he also left.

Chuck, our unheroic hero, was trying to find his room, when he saw that he was on the wrong floor. He was on the main floor, and he had to go to floor 4. Beside the elevator, was a sign.

Floor Details.

1st floor: Lobby

2nd floor: Restaurant

3rd floor: Rooms

4th floor: Suites

5th floor: Nothing

If you want Chuck to stay in the Lobby, go to paragraph (A.B.)

If you want Chuck to go to the Restaurant, go to paragraph (A.C.)

If you want Chuck to go to the Rooms, go to paragraph (AD.)

If you want Chuck to go to the Suites, go to paragraph (AE.)

If you want Chuck to go to the Fifth floor, go to paragraph (AF.)

(AB.)

Chuck walked to the front desk.

"Uh, Chuck" chuck the customer said, "There's no 5th floor." Chuck the employee looked up.

"We know," Chuck the employee said. Just then Bob came in.

"Hi Bob," Bob said to Chuck the employee.

"Hi Bob," Chuck the employee said to Bob.

Bob left, and Chuck the customer, and Chuck the employee started to talk again.

"I though your name was Chuck" Chuck said.

"It is," said Bob

"So your name is Chuck?" asked Chuck the customer.

"No, It's Bob," Chuck the employee said.

"Okay, Bob," Chuck said.

"No, it's Chuck," Bob said.

"You just said it was Chuck," Chuck the customer said.

"Yes, I did," Chuck the employee said.

"I mean, you said before, that it's Bob," Chuck said.

"Yes," Bob said.

"So you're Bob?" asked Chuck,

"No, it's Chuck" said Chuck the employee.

"So your name is Chuck?" asked Chuck the customer.

"No, It's Bob," Chuck the employee said.

"Okay, Bob," Chuck said.

"No, it's Chuck," Bob said.

"You just said it was Chuck," Chuck the customer said.

"Yes, I did," Chuck the employee said.

"I mean, you said before, that it's Bob," Chuck said.

"Yes," Bob said.

"So you're Bob?" asked Chuck,

"No, it's Chuck" said Chuck the employee.

"All right, IS IT CHUCK OR IS IT BOB?!"

"It's Steve"

"Really?"

"Yes" said Steve.

"Good" Chuck replied.

Then, as Chuck began to walk away he heard Steve say "or is it…". Chuck the customer lunged at Steve/Bob/Chuck, and Chuck threw him into the bell on the desk, knocking the bellhop out. He was about to lose consciousness, but before he was sent over to Penny and her grandfather to treat for a concussion, he said something.

"How may I help you?" he asked to no one in particular, and he fainted. Chuck screamed "YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! LE ROCK IS CRAZY!", then Chuck cackled evilly, and continued walking back to the elevator, and picked one of the other floors.

If you want Chuck to go to the Restaurant, go to paragraph (AC.)

If you want Chuck to go to the Rooms, go to Paragraph, (AD.)

If you want Chuck to go to the Suites, go to paragraph (AE.)

(AC.)

Chuck stopped at the floor where there was a restaurant. The restaurant was obviously five star, but Chuck had his doubts, as four of the stars had dripping marks on them. A waiter came by Chuck.

"How many are in your party?" the waiter asked.

"One," Chuck said.

"That'll be a fifteen minute wait," the waiter said. Every table was empty. Chuck sat down, after fifteen minutes, the waiter sat Chuck down.

"Your food is ready," the waiter said. He went into the back, and pulled out a dish with a metal top to hide the food. The waiter set down the platter, and lifted the metal top, to reveal Red with an apple in his mouth. Chuck looked surprised, but not that surprised.

"What are you doing under that platter?" Chuck asked.

"It's my part time job, I need to pay for all the damages, and what happened to the guy that tried to eat me last time," Red said.

"I won't ask," Chuck said. Red laughed.

"All eight jury members also said that after I had gotten to them," Red said. This time, it was Chuck's turn to laugh.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Chuck said, and he left.

Chuck walked back to the elevator.

"I think I want to see some rooms," Chuck said, he pressed the up button, and got inside the elevator.

If you want Chuck to go to the Rooms, go to paragraph (AD.)

If you want Chuck to go to the Suites, go to paragraph (AE.)

(AD.)

Chuck went up to the rooms, and he saw twenty different rooms. Two of them had open doors. The first one had articles of clothing flying out of it, and the other seemed to not have anything going on. The one with the clothes flying from it was room 213. The one that looked harmless was room 207. Chuck's room key was 308. Apparently, he had a Suite. Sweet! Chuck was about to go to his suite, but he had to think a minute.

If you want Chuck to go to room 207, go to paragraph (AG.)

If you want Chuck to go to room 213, go to paragraph (AH.)

If you want Chuck to go to his Suite, go to paragraph (AI.)

(AE.)

Chuck went up to the Suites, and there, Chuck saw his room: 308. He also saw one other door open. The room seemed to be very dark, and mysterious. Chuck was curious as to what was in the room, but his instincts said that it wasn't such a good Idea. He was mixed as to what to do, as mixed as nuts.

If you want Chuck to go directly into his Suite, go to paragraph (AI.)

If you want Chuck to go into the mysterious room, go to paragraph (AJ.)

(AF.)

Chuck went up to the fifth floor, and he stepped outside the elevator. Chuck fell 5 stories, onto a big cushion. Chuck's heart was pounding. He was scared out of his wits. All he could say was:

"Should I do that again?"

If you want Chuck to do it again, read paragraph (AF.)

If you want him to go into the building again, go to paragraph (AB.)

(AG.)

Chuck went over to room 207, and he saw a big slide. _Hmmm_, he said to himself. He was glad he had nothing to do with that. It was probably a joke. You would probably walk into a room, and you would fall down the slide.

Read Paragraph (AI.)

(AH.)

Chuck walked over to the door with clothes flying from the room. A green cap flew from the doorway. Blue overalls went flying onto the floor. Two voices were clearly heard from inside the room.

"I'm tired of you always wanting to stay in the room. I want to see Diamond City. If you don't want to go, then I'll just have to go see it myself," The first voice said. It was a woman's voice.

"You don't understand my little flower; Diamond City is a dangerous place. We only stopped here so you could rest," The second voice said. This was a male's voice now. He had a sort of accent that Chuck could not make out.

"I don't care," the first voice said.

"You know what happened last time," the second voice said.

"Yeah yeah, you ended up in a coma. I've heard it a million times." The first voice said. Chuck wondered if he should come in, or just go to his room.

If you want Chuck to enter, go to Paragraph (AK.)

If you want Chuck to go to his room, go to paragraph (AI.)

(AI.)

Chuck entered his room, and he saw that it was very clean. The tables were all covered in a golden tablecloth. The view from his suite, was absolutely breathtaking. Chuck's moment was ruined when he saw someone on his couch. Chuck could not see who it was, because there were no lights on the other side of the room. The person on the couch looked like a woman. She was lying down like a supermodel.

If you want Chuck to go up to the woman, go to Paragraph (AL.)

If you want Chuck to leave, go to paragraph (AM.)

(AJ.)

Chuck went to the mysterious room, and he saw that it was all dark. He continued to walk down the long room. Chuck took another step forward, and he fell forward, into a hole. Chuck fell onto a slippery metal, and Chuck slid down the slide. The slide twisted and turned like my stomach after digesting my mom's meatlog. Chuck reached the bottom, and he could see that this was the floor with the regular rooms. Chuck angrily marched back to his suite.

Go to paragraph (AI.)

(AK.)

"Well I'm going to go outside and see the sights like tomorrow hill," the first voice said. Chuck heard the clicking of heels, and out came Daisy. She looked thoroughly angry at the person inside.

"Hi Chuck," Daisy said, "I wish Luigi would just leave me alone about the town. It can't be that dangerous. I mean, what could possibly happen?" Chuck looked at her seriously.

"Total inhalation is what could possibly happen. Heed Luigi's words, be careful. I ended up in the hospital the first day. I don't blame Luigi one bit. You get wise to this town like I have." Chuck said solemnly. Daisy looked at him in fear. Chuck lightened up.

"You might want to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Chuck said. Daisy looked down at the ground. She sighed.

"We're going to go to the Beanbean Kingdom so we can meet the Queen Bean, and get the world famous E. Gadd. Coffee. Luigi said it was delicious." Daisy said.

"You don't have to stop in Diamond City to go to the Beanbean Kingdom," Chuck said perplexed. "Luigi told you that?" Daisy looked up at Chuck.

"He said we have to go here to get to the Beanbean Kingdom." Daisy said.

"Have a good time," Chuck said, and he entered the room. Luigi was sitting on a couch, watching Mush TV.

"Hi Chuck, so you came to Diamond City too?" Luigi asked. "I have something to tell you. There's a secret floor in this hotel. There are all sorts of celebrities there. I'd go there, but I'm too afraid to leave this room."

If you want Chuck to Go to the new floor, go to paragraph (AN.)

If you want Chuck to interrogate Luigi, go to paragraph (AO.)

(AL.)

Chuck approached the woman to reveal that she was a he, and he wasn't a he, but an it. An alien was sitting on the couch.

"greetings, I am Orbulon. All is not well in Diamond City. Problems are popping up everywhere. Almost every resident is having trouble. Solve one problem, solve them all. Chuck, you are our only hope. Go by the advice of your girlfriend, Penny. Help everyone" Orbulon said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Chuck said.

"Whatever," Orbulon said. "Speak of your encounter with me to no one, not even the readers," Orbulon said.

"Readers?" Chuck asked,

"Never mind," Orbulon said. He phased away, Chuck still standing there, still shocked. Penny did say that people needed help. She was pretty vague, and so was Orbulon, about helping people. Chuck walked out of his room, going to help people. Why? Even he didn't know. Chuck went into the elevator, and he took a good look at the buttons, when he saw a button with a golden G on it.

If you want Chuck to press the button, go to paragraph (AN.)

If you want Chuck to go into town, go to paragraph (AP.)

(AM.)

Chuck turned around, and as he did, the door closed. On the door, a sign said "Red Rum" which is murder spelled backwards. As Chuck looked closer, it actually said "Red Rum… Is no longer available from room service." Chuck went over to the door, and turned the knob. He couldn't. It was locked. The sign on the door fell off, and a plaque read, "All suites are so secure, even the guest cannot open the door when it closes."

Chuck approached the woman to reveal that she was a he, and he wasn't a he, but an it. An alien was sitting on the couch.

"greetings, I am Orbulon. All is not well in Diamond City. Problems are popping up everywhere. Almost every resident is having trouble. Solve one problem, solve them all. Chuck, you are our only hope. Go by the advice of your girlfriend, Penny. Help everyone" Orbulon said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Chuck said.

"Whatever," Orbulon said. "Speak of your encounter with me to no one, not even the readers," Orbulon said.

"Readers?" Chuck asked,

"Never mind," Orbulon said. He phased away, Chuck still standing there, still shocked. Penny did say that people needed help. She was pretty vague, and so was Orbulon, about helping people. Chuck walked out of his room, going to help people. Why? Even he didn't know. Chuck went over to the door, and opened it to his surprise. He looked at the sign again, and at the bottom, he saw one word: "Psyche" which means, gotcha. Chuck went into the elevator, and he took a good look at the buttons, when he saw a button with a golden G on it.

Go to paragraph (AN.)

(AN.)

Chuck pressed the golden G button in the elevator, and he arrived in a new hallway. This hallway had blue carpeting, with red and gold walls. All the doors of the hallway were open. On the opposite wall of the hallway was a sign that said "Heroes" Chuck wondered why all the doors were open, but the voices inside his head were telling him it was for him to look inside. Chuck walked to the first door.

In this room, a man in all green armor was struggling with something. He was sitting on a chair, and he turned to face Chuck, revealing that he was trying to open a jar of pickles. He had a name tag that said: Hello, my name is: Master Chief so he wouldn't forget. Chuck knew him, he was from Halo. Master Chief constantly tried to twist and turn the jar. Finally, he gave up, and walked over to a 1000 pound weight, and picked it up with ease. After about 5 minutes, an alien crashed into his room, and Master Chief punched him through the window and across the horizon. He lifted up his refrigerator, and did about 50 push-ups, and he picked up the pickle jar. Still, he could not open the jar. Chuck had enough, so he came into the room, and twisted the pickle jar open.

"You were twisting it to the right, you're supposed to twist it left," Chuck said, "Just remember: Rightie tightie, leftie loosie." Chuck walked out of the room, and Master Chief was still looking in shock.

Chuck came over to the next door. Here, a spiky haired teenager was trying to open a closet using an oversized key. Chuck knew him from Kingdom Hearts. He was Sora. Sora could not open the door. His keyblade could not open the locked closet. Chuck noticed a card key sitting on a desk, picked it up, and swiped the key card in the slot. The door opened.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed, "Forget the keyblade, I will take this almighty card key as my ultimate weapon." Sora threw the keyblade in the trash, and ran out with the card key.

Chuck walked to the next door. This room was empty. Chuck noticed a letter placed on the nearest desk, The room was in shambles, as dressers were knocked over, and the bed was overturned. Obviously, there was a struggle. Chuck read the note:

Dear Link,

Link, you wouldn't believe it. I was kidnapped by Gannondorf, and I need help. I need to make this quick, because Gannondorf is coming down the hall. All I'm going to tell you, is that Stallord is back, and the Arbiter's Grounds has a new passageway. Follow that path, and you'll find the key.

From, Zelda

Chuck turned around, and Link was walking down the hall in his green tunic. He came over to Chuck, and Chuck gave him the letter. While reading it, Link grew madder and madder.

"I can't believe it. I'm not saving her. The Arbiter's Grounds!?!? No way. That place sucked. At least the spinner won't be completely useless now, but that's not the point. As much as Stallord was fun, I'm not going to save her. And what's with this "from" crud, can't she say "love" for a change?" Link said in a huff. He stormed off.

"What's his malfunction?" Chuck asked, and he went over to the next room.

Chuck saw something flash by quickly in the hallway, and Chuck fled into the nearest room. He closed the door behind him, not knowing what was inside. Chuck shielded his eyes.

"What the heck are you doing?!?!" Chuck asked.

"I'm a pokemon breeder," The breeder said. "I'm breeding them."

"That's just wrong man!" Chuck exclaimed.

"That's how you breed them," the breeder said.

"That's still disgusting," Chuck said.

"This is how you breed pokemon dude," the breeder said.

"I'll give you that, but you're breeding a male Charizard and a female Pikachu. That's cruel you sicko!" Chuck said.

Chuck left the room, and went on to the next room. Hopefully no more of that. Chuck walked over to the next room, and there he saw another person in armor. This armor was yellow-orange with a green visor. Chuck saw that this person was Samus. Chuck knew little about Samus, but he thought Samus was one tough man. Samas walked past Chuck, and strolled down the hallway. Chuck was about to learn about the mysterious man- Samus. The room was a pink color, which was a surprise to Chuck, as he though that Samus was a tough guy. Chuck came over to the bed, and he saw a teddy bear with the words: Mr. Fuzzums on his foot. Chuck opened the dresser, and he saw high heels, nylon stockings, dresses and other unmentionables. Samas was not only a sissy, but also, a cross-dresser. Samas walked back in, shocked to see someone in her room.

"What in metroids name is happening here?" She asked. Chuck stopped in his tracks.

"I should be asking you that," Chuck said, "What kind of man wears dresses?"

"A woman, idiot, I'm a woman, not a man, you dolt. Get out before I shove this blaster up something nasty."

Chuck ran away, in embarrassment. He ran over to the last door. This room had a person hanging out the window. Chuck recognized him as Crash Bandacoot. He looked very distressed.

"Goodbye cruel world!" He yelled, but Chuck stopped him.

"What are you doing Crash? Why are you going to jump out the window?" Chuck asked. Crash sighed.

"Sony doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Now that they have good graphics, they don't want good games with good gameplay." Crash said.

"Well, there's always Nintendo!" Chuck said.

"Yeah!" Crash said, "Nintendo has good games. I'll fit right in!" He ran out of the room, off to flip sony the bird.

Chuck went back into the hallway, he entered the next room. This room had Need for Speed posters everywhere. The occupant of this room was blue, and it wasn't a member of the Blue Man Group, he was Sonic the Hedgehog. There was another person in the room. He had on a cowboy hat, and had a large handlebar moustache. Chuck entered the room. The man with the moustache started to talk really fast. Sonic was listening to him, bored.

"Hi Sonic," Chuck said, "Who's the John Wayne wAnabe?" Sonic looked up.

"He's an auctioneer. He talks fast, and I ordered the fast themed room kit, and he was inside." Sonic said, "Auctioneer, go make me a sandwich." The auctioneer walked into the kitchen, and took out all the ingredients.

"Okay, we are going to start the bid at one piece of turkey." The auctioneer said. Chuck raised his hand.

"Two two two slicesofturkey… going once…" Sonic raised his hand "three, three three, doIhearfour?" Chuck raised his hand. "four four Ihavefour, doIhearfive? Five? Five. Six? Six? Six? Going once… going twice…"

"Eight Slices!" Sonic yelled.

"Sold! Now cheese, cheese, wehavecheese. One? One? One? One. Two? Two? Two? Two. Thr-" The auctioneer could not finish his word, because Chuck kicked him in the cashews. Chuck walked out of the room, and went into town to help people like Penny said earlier.

Go to paragraph (AP.)

(AO.)

"That's alright, I don't like celebrities," Chuck said. "You seem tense, what's going on Luigi?" Luigi started to sweat.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous because… because… because I hate being here. I'm not planning the city's demise with a doomsday device." Chuck's eyes widened.

Luigi, the town isn't bad, it's just really dangerous to idiots. I ended up in the hospital, but that was because I didn't know the town. I wasn't aware of the weirdness, and danger. The people here are sort of innocent." Luigi looked at his feet in shame. Suddenly, he stood up, and ran for the window.

"You'll never take me alive!" Luigi yelled, and jumped out the window. Chuck ran to the window, afraid of seeing Luigi go splat. He looked over to find nothing but ground. Luigi had disappeared.

Chuck entered the elevator, when he saw a golden G on a button. Maybe this was what Luigi was talking about.

Go to paragraph (AN.)

(AP.)

Chuck knew he had to help people in the town, but there were not that many people in Diamond City. He knew Mona, Master Mantis, Young Cricket, Penny, Ashley, Dribble, Spitz, 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Kat, Ana, Red, and Dr. Crygor. Did everyone need help? Who would he start with? Chuck looked at his watch, which said it was 8 o'clock am. Chuck looked back at the hotel. It lit on fire, and all the people inside ran out with all their stuff. Chuck was going to have to find somewhere new to sleep. Chuck approached a sign that had messages posted. All of them said Help Wanted. There was one by Mona, Master Mantis and Young Cricket, Penny and Dr. Crygor, Ashley and Red, Dribble and Spitz, 9-Volt and 18-Volt, and Kat and Ana. It was all up to Chuck, and he didn't like it one bit.

If you want to help Mona, Go to paragraph (AQ.)

If you want to help Master Mantis and Young Cricket, Go to paragraph (AR.)

If you want to help Penny and Dr. Crygor, Go to paragraph (AS.)

If you want to help Ashley and Red, Go to paragraph (AT.)

If you want to help Dribble and Spitz, Go to paragraph (AU.)

If you want to help 9-Volt and 18-Volt, Go to paragraph (AV.)

If you want to help Kat and Ana, Go to paragraph (AW.)

(AQ.)

Chuck looked at Mona's note. It was short, and was written on bright neon pink paper. The pen ink was also neon pink, which made it hard to read. Chuck struggled to read it, and when he finally was able to make it out, the note said: "Need help painting basement. Come to 13 Rah Place. -Mona" Chuck noticed Mona's pink theme. Chuck hated pink, but wanted to help out anyway. Chuck walked to 13 Rah Place, and rang the doorbell. Chuck told Mona he wanted to help, and Mona led him into the basement. The basement was big, and it would take forever to paint alone.

"I need to liven this place up. It always feels like someone is watching me when I'm down here. I think painting the basement walls pink might fix that," Mona said. Chuck looked at the basement. It was gray and it had one picture on the wall, which was a painting of two cartoon eyes. No wonder Mona felt like she was being watched. Chuck wondered what Mona would be doing in a basement with no furniture, but he decided not to ask.

"Mona, All I think you have to do is take this picture off the wall, and maybe hire an interior designer," Chuck said. He took the Picture off the wall, and in the wall were two holes where the pupils of the cartoon eyes were. Chuck looked into the holes, and saw a dark passageway. Chuck examined the wall to see that there was a door built in the wall. It was almost undetectable. Chuck opened the door, and Mona followed Chuck into the passageway. They walked until it came to a fork in the road. The right path went up, while the left path went down.

If you want Chuck to go right, and Mona go left, Go to paragraph (AX.)

If you want Chuck to go left, and Mona go right, Go to paragraph (AY.)

(AR..)

Chuck looked at Master Mantis and Young Cricket's Note. The note was average and ordinary, written in black ink with an old fashion fountain pen. The Note said: "Help needed, smart puzzle solver wanted. Must be the chosen one. Come to 234 Fu Drive." Chuck thought that this was a bit picky, seeing as they needed the chosen one, whoever that is. Chuck walked over to the block, and rang the doorbell. Young Cricket answered the door. Chuck was led inside. The house was well decorated with shields and swords, and other weapons. Chuck was led into a room with a large stone tablet on the floor.

"We need an expert puzzle solver to figure this one out. It says only the chosen one of Diamond City could figure it out," Master Mantis said. Chuck walked over to the tablet. On the top it said "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Chuck felt a little bit silly. This was the almighty puzzle.

He confidently said, "To get to the other side." The stone erupted with light, and Chuck touched the tablet, transporting him to what looked like a cave. Master Mantis and Young Cricket were transported too, and they traveled down the passageway. They walked until it came to a fork in the road. The right path went up, while the left path went down.

If you want Chuck to go left, and Master Mantis and Young Cricket to go right, Go to paragraph (AZ.)

If you want Chuck to go right, and Master Mantis and Young Cricket to go left, Go to paragraph (BA.)

(AS.)

Chuck looked at Penny and Dr. Crygor's note. It was written on the back of some scientific form sheet for recording scientific findings. The note said: "Help needed on new machine Need third set of hands. (Help) Go to 1123581321 Newton Street." Chuck hoped he experiment wouldn't be conducted on him, but he walked over to Newton street, and Rang the Lab doorbell. Penny answered the door.

"Hi Chuck, you came to help us?" Penny asked.

"Why not?" Chuck asked, "Unless you don't want my help."

"Come on in," Penny said, and they walked to the lab. Dr. Crygor was tinkering with a large machine.

"We made a machine that can switch the minds of two individuals. This way, when someone says, you wouldn't want to be in my shoes, you could prove it. My grandfather and I can twist these four knobs, but we cannot twist them, and flip the switch at the same time," Penny said. The three of them twisted the four knobs, and flipped the switch, and the machine whirred to life. Dr. Crygor looked happy with the sound of the gears working.

"Okay," He said, "Who will be the two lucky saps who test out this fine piece of machinery." Penny and Chuck looked at each other like Dr. Crygor was both crazy, and corny.

"How about you two," He said. Penny and Chuck stood on two dots on the floor. Dr. Crygor pressed the big red button and the result, Chuck thought, was very anti-climactic, as there was no flash, or bang, or any other loud noise. All that happened, was what the machine was said to do. Penny and Chuck switched bodies.

Penny seemed impressed. "Wow, so that's what it feels like to be the lovable loser!" Penny said. Chuck looked at her smugly.

"That sounded like an insult Penny," Chuck said.

"My name is Chuck, not Penny, you're Penny," Penny giggled.

"Don't change the subject," Chuck said.

"Hey…Dr. Crygor," Penny said, with a laugh. "How much does this machine weigh?" Dr. Crygor thought a moment.

"2000 pounds…" he said, "…and the blueprints said the floor could only hold 1500." Suddenly, the floor under the machine gave way, making the machine fall, and break into a million pieces.

"MY MACHINE!" Dr. Crygor shouted.

"THE FLOOR!" Penny shouted.

"MY TESTOSTERONE!" Chuck yelled. The three approached the hole, and saw a chamber. The three climbed down the hole, and saw a passageway. They walked until it came to a fork in the road. The right path went up, while the left path went down.

If you want Chuck to go left, and Penny and Dr. Crygor to go right, Go to paragraph (BB.)

If you want Chuck and Penny to go right, and Dr. Crygor go left, Go to paragraph (BC.)

(AT.)

Chuck read the note by Ashley and Red. The paper was blank, except for the title. As Chuck picked it up, words started to be written. It wrote: "Spells need testing, level 3 wizard or witch needed. Bring 12 sided dice. Go to 667 Blair Street" Chuck remembered his old Dungeons and Dragons days, when he was a level 5 wizard. He walked to Ashley's manor, and Red led him inside. Ashley was surprised to see Chuck there.

"Chuck? You're a level 3 wizard?" Ashley questioned.

"Level 5 actually," Chuck said.

"Anyway, I found this new spell that reveals dark secrets. I'm a level 3 witch, and I need I need at least 6 levels worth of magic, but 8 levels is even better. I need you to take out the 12 sided dice you brought, and roll a 6. You can use your magic, and I'll say the spell. The dice will lead the way to the darkness. Won't that be fun?" Ashley said. Chuck nodded. He rolled the dice, and it actually landed on 6. Ashley said "laever". The dice floated up, and drifted down the hall. They were led into the dungeons, and down a hall. The dice stopped floating. There was a fork in the road. The right path went up, while the left path went down.

If you want Chuck to go right, and Ashley go left, Go to paragraph (BD.)

If you want Chuck to go left, and Ashley go right, Go to paragraph (BE.)

(AU.)

Chuck read the note by Dribble and Spitz. The paper was crumpled, and written in pencil. It read: "Broke down in front of house, too far to walk back home. Look down." Chuck looked down, to see Spitz on the ground, sleeping. Chuck woke him.

"I'm here to help," Chuck said.

"Oh… okay, it's a long trip…" Spitz said. He walked a block with chuck, before he collapsed in front of the car. Their house was 10 feet from the crash. Lazy.

"What happened guys?" Chuck asked.

"We installed a drill into the front bumper to tunnel into the ground to save time, money, and body work on the car for bumping into trees, cars, and pedestrians," Dribble said, "…and now the engine is fried." Chuck walked to the motor, kicked it, and the taxi whirred, and drilled into the street, revealing a chamber. Dribble, Spitz, and Chuck climbed into the chamber down a hallway. There was a fork in the road. The right path went up, while the left path went down.

If you want Chuck to go right, and Dribble and Spitz go left, Go to paragraph (BF.)

If you want Chuck to go left, and Dribble and Spitz go right, Go to paragraph (BG.)

(AV.)

Chuck looked at the post by 9-Volt, and 18-Volt. This was a crumpled note with pen, pencil, and marker. The note read: We need help hacking into the mainframe of Kinfendo, so we can find out the next game. Hacker will be rewarded with the information. Go to 281664128 Bit St.

Chuck walked over to Bit street, and entered the high tech house on the block. 9-Volt was typing at the small laptop, and 18-Volt was sprawled onto the couch, mouth open, sleeping. Chuck walked over to the laptop, and greeted 9-Volt. Chuck came to a page where it said Password Input. Chuck thought a moment, and thought of what Kinfendo would have as their password. Chuck typed in Gawio, an ex psychiatrist turned hero of the Asparagus Kingdom, who was the Company's mascot. Immediately, the computer said self destruct in 3… 2… 1… At this, 18-Volt woke up, and the laptop exploded. A big hole in the floor, revealed a chamber underground. They walked across the hallway in the chamber, and then they stopped. There was a fork in the road. The right path went up, while the left path went down.

If you want Chuck to go right, and 9-Volt and 18-Volt go left, Go to paragraph (BH.)

If you want Chuck to go left, and 9-Volt and 18-Volt go right, Go to paragraph (BI.)

(AW.)

Chuck looked at the post by Kat and Ana. The note was written on a small scroll, and with a calligraphy pen. It read: The Chosen one is requested at 2233 Shuriken Drive. Must be a Toad with horrible luck, and with the extreme power of choice. Chuck wasn't too sure that he was the chosen one, but he was the only Toad around, and he did have horrible luck, and he did have to choose things a lot.

Chuck walked to Shuriken Drive, and entered the house with caution, knowing Kat and Ana's dark sides. He slid open the screen door, and saw both Kat and Ana levitating in the air. They were in some sort of praying position facing towards a very large scroll. Both Kat and Ana bowed at Chuck.

"Oh Chosen one, please stand in the center of the room." They said. Chuck stood in the middle of the room, and the floor started to shake. The floor caved in, and a new room appeared, a chamber underground. They followed a pathway in the room. Soon, there was a fork in the road. The right path went up, while the left path went down.

If you want Chuck to go right, and Kat and Ana go left, Go to paragraph (BJ.)

If you want Chuck to go left, and Kat and Ana go right, Go to paragraph (BK.)

(AX.)

Chuck left Mona to go the up path. He walked up the steps, and he finally made it to the top. The sky was darker than before, and it looked like it was going to rain. Only one building had lights on, and it was the dance club. Around the place, Chuck saw loads of cats surrounding the building. Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a yellow afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy T. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy T faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy P. Likes dogs. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy T said. Chuck looked at Jimmy T weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy T. Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy T. ran out of the building to see a sea of dogs, and at the front, Jimmy P and Mona. Jimmy T fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the cats ran to the oncoming dogs. Chuck ran to catch up with the cats, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the dogs too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Mona ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Mona asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Mona asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Mona watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Mona said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Mona was tired of waiting, when she finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The Cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Mona, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(AY.)

Chuck left Mona to go the down path. He walked down the steps, and he finally made it to the bottom where a small cavern was. The small cavern had one doorway. The sign said Dance Club Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a blue afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy P. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy P faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy T. Likes cats. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy P said. Chuck looked at Jimmy P weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy P Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy P. ran out of the underground to see a sea of Cats, and at the front, Jimmy T and Mona. Jimmy P fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the dogs ran to the oncoming cats. Chuck ran to catch up with the dogs, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the cats too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Mona ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Mona asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Mona asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Mona watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Mona said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Mona was tired of waiting, when she finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Mona, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(AZ.)

Chuck left Master Mantis and Young Cricket to go the up path. He walked up the steps, and he finally made it to the top. The sky was darker than before, and it looked like it was going to rain. Only one building had lights on, and it was the dance club. Around the place, Chuck saw loads of cats surrounding the building. Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a yellow afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy T. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy T faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy P. Likes dogs. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy T said. Chuck looked at Jimmy T weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy T. Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy T. ran out of the building to see a sea of dogs, and at the front, Jimmy P and Yong Cricket and Master Mantis. Jimmy T fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the cats ran to the oncoming dogs. Chuck ran to catch up with the cats, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the dogs too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Young Cricket, and Master Mantis ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Young Cricket asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Master Mantis asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Master Mantis and Young Cricket watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Young Cricket said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Master Mantis and Young Cricket were tired of waiting, when they finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The Cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Master Mantis and Young Cricket, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BA.)

Chuck left Master Mantis and Young Cricket to go the down path. He walked down the steps, and he finally made it to the bottom where a small cavern was. The small cavern had one doorway. The sign said Dance Club Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a blue afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy P. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy P faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy T. Likes cats. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy P said. Chuck looked at Jimmy P weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy P Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy P. ran out of the underground to see a sea of Cats, and at the front, Jimmy T and Master Mantis and Young Cricket. Jimmy P fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the dogs ran to the oncoming cats. Chuck ran to catch up with the dogs, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the cats too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Master Mantis and Young Cricket ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Young Cricket asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Master Mantis asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Master Mantis and Young Cricket watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Master Mantis said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Young Cricket and Master Mantis was tired of waiting, when she finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Young Cricket and Master Mantis, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BB.)

Chuck left Penny to go the up path. He walked up the steps, and he finally made it to the top. The sky was darker than before, and it looked like it was going to rain. Only one building had lights on, and it was the dance club. Around the place, Chuck saw loads of cats surrounding the building. Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a yellow afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy T. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy T faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy P. Likes dogs. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy T said. Chuck looked at Jimmy T weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy T. Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy T. ran out of the building to see a sea of dogs, and at the front, Jimmy P and Yong Cricket and Master Mantis. Jimmy T fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the cats ran to the oncoming dogs. Chuck ran to catch up with the cats, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the dogs too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Penny ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Penny asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Penny asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Penny watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Penny said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Penny were tired of waiting, when they finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The Cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb sentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Penny, and Ran. Ran like the wind. As Chuck ran away from Penny, Chuck regained his body back.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BC.)

Chuck left Penny to go the down path. He walked down the steps, and he finally made it to the bottom where a small cavern was. The small cavern had one doorway. The sign said Dance Club Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a blue afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy P. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy P faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy T. Likes cats. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy P said. Chuck looked at Jimmy P weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy P Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy P. ran out of the underground to see a sea of Cats, and at the front, Jimmy T and Penny. Jimmy P fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the dogs ran to the oncoming cats. Chuck ran to catch up with the dogs, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the cats too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Penny ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Penny asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Penny asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Penny watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Penny said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Penny was tired of waiting, when she finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Penny, and Ran. Ran like the wind. As Chuck ran away from Penny, Chuck regained his body back.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BD.)

Chuck left Ashley and Red to go the up path. He walked up the steps, and he finally made it to the top. The sky was darker than before, and it looked like it was going to rain. Only one building had lights on, and it was the dance club. Around the place, Chuck saw loads of cats surrounding the building. Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a yellow afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy T. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy T faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy P. Likes dogs. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy T said. Chuck looked at Jimmy T weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy T. Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy T. ran out of the building to see a sea of dogs, and at the front, Jimmy P and Yong Cricket and Ashley. Jimmy T fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the cats ran to the oncoming dogs. Chuck ran to catch up with the cats, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the dogs too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Red, and Ashley ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Red asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Ashley asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Ashley and Red watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Red said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Ashley and Red were tired of waiting, when they finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The Cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Ashley and Red, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BE.)

Chuck left Ashley and Red to go the down path. He walked down the steps, and he finally made it to the bottom where a small cavern was. The small cavern had one doorway. The sign said Dance Club Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a blue afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy P. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy P faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy T. Likes cats. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy P said. Chuck looked at Jimmy P weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy P Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy P. ran out of the underground to see a sea of Cats, and at the front, Jimmy T and Ashley and Red. Jimmy P fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the dogs ran to the oncoming cats. Chuck ran to catch up with the dogs, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the cats too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Ashley and Red ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Red asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Ashley asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Ashley and Red watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Ashley said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Red and Ashley was tired of waiting, when she finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Red and Ashley, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BF.)

Chuck left Dribble and Spitz to go the up path. He walked up the steps, and he finally made it to the top. The sky was darker than before, and it looked like it was going to rain. Only one building had lights on, and it was the dance club. Around the place, Chuck saw loads of cats surrounding the building. Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a yellow afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy T. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy T faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy P. Likes dogs. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy T said. Chuck looked at Jimmy T weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy T. Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy T. ran out of the building to see a sea of dogs, and at the front, Jimmy P and Yong Cricket and Dribble. Jimmy T fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the cats ran to the oncoming dogs. Chuck ran to catch up with the cats, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the dogs too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Spitz, and Dribble ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Spitz asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Dribble asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Dribble and Spitz watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Spitz said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Dribble and Spitz were tired of waiting, when they finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The Cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Dribble and Spitz, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BG.)

Chuck left Dribble and Spitz to go the down path. He walked down the steps, and he finally made it to the bottom where a small cavern was. The small cavern had one doorway. The sign said Dance Club Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a blue afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy P. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy P faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy T. Likes cats. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy P said. Chuck looked at Jimmy P weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy P Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy P. ran out of the underground to see a sea of Cats, and at the front, Jimmy T and Dribble and Spitz. Jimmy P fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the dogs ran to the oncoming cats. Chuck ran to catch up with the dogs, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the cats too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Dribble and Spitz ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Spitz asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Dribble asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Dribble and Spitz watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Dribble said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Spitz and Dribble was tired of waiting, when she finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Spitz and Dribble, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BH.)

Chuck left 18-Volt and 9-Volt to go the up path. He walked up the steps, and he finally made it to the top. The sky was darker than before, and it looked like it was going to rain. Only one building had lights on, and it was the dance club. Around the place, Chuck saw loads of cats surrounding the building. Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a yellow afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy T. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy T faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy P. Likes dogs. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy T said. Chuck looked at Jimmy T weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy T. Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy T. ran out of the building to see a sea of dogs, and at the front, Jimmy P and Yong Cricket and 18-Volt. Jimmy T fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the cats ran to the oncoming dogs. Chuck ran to catch up with the cats, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the dogs too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and 9-Volt, and 18-Volt ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" 9-Volt asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" 18-Volt asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile 18-Volt and 9-Volt watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," 9-Volt said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

18-Volt and 9-Volt were tired of waiting, when they finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The Cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to 18-Volt and 9-Volt, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BI.)

Chuck left 18-Volt and 9-Volt to go the down path. He walked down the steps, and he finally made it to the bottom where a small cavern was. The small cavern had one doorway. The sign said Dance Club Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a blue afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy P. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy P faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy T. Likes cats. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy P said. Chuck looked at Jimmy P weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy P Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy P. ran out of the underground to see a sea of Cats, and at the front, Jimmy T and 18-Volt and 9-Volt. Jimmy P fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the dogs ran to the oncoming cats. Chuck ran to catch up with the dogs, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the cats too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and 18-Volt and 9-Volt ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" 9-Volt asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" 18-Volt asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile 18-Volt and 9-Volt watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," 18-Volt said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

9-Volt and 18-Volt was tired of waiting, when she finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to 9-Volt and 18-Volt, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BJ.)

Chuck left Kat and Ana to go the up path. He walked up the steps, and he finally made it to the top. The sky was darker than before, and it looked like it was going to rain. Only one building had lights on, and it was the dance club. Around the place, Chuck saw loads of cats surrounding the building. Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a yellow afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy T. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy T faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy P. Likes dogs. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy T said. Chuck looked at Jimmy T weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy T. Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy T. ran out of the building to see a sea of dogs, and at the front, Jimmy P and Yong Cricket and Kat. Jimmy T fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the cats ran to the oncoming dogs. Chuck ran to catch up with the cats, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the dogs too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Ana, and Kat ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Ana asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Kat asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Kat and Ana watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Ana said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Kat and Ana were tired of waiting, when they finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The Cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Kat and Ana, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BK.)

Chuck left Kat and Ana to go the down path. He walked down the steps, and he finally made it to the bottom where a small cavern was. The small cavern had one doorway. The sign said Dance Club Chuck entered the club uneasily. The Music was blairing with a heavy electronic beat. The dance floor's lights changed with the beat, and as Chuck walked onto the dance floor, a dark figure with a blue afro drifted from the blackness.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I am Jimmy P. I am the dancing king of Felines."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Chuck said. The dark shadow around Jimmy P faded.

"Look, I like cats, and that stupid counterpart of mine- Jimmy T. Likes cats. So now, we're fighting, and we plan on having an '-ine War'"

"-ine War?" Chuck asked

"You know canine, feline. They both end in –ine, so it's the ine War." Jimmy P said. Chuck looked at Jimmy P weird.

"So you're going to fight each other over whether dogs and cats are better. You agreed to call it the -ine War because both feline and canine both end in –ine. Okay, this is thoroughly weird, stupid, and half brained all in one combo." Jimmy P Was going to say something, but A loud rumbling sound filled the air. Chuck and Jimmy P. ran out of the underground to see a sea of Cats, and at the front, Jimmy T and Kat and Ana. Jimmy P fixed himself into the fighting stance, and said two words:

"It's ON!" he shouted, as he and the dogs ran to the oncoming cats. Chuck ran to catch up with the dogs, but he saw that they were running in slow motion. Chuck looked ahead to see the cats too were running in slow motion about 50 yards away. Chuck and Kat and Ana ran to each other, and they discussed the matter.

"Can you believe this?" Ana asked. Chuck shook his head.

"How can we stop them?" Kat asked. Chuck came up with something. The cats and dogs were little more than a yard away. Chuck hurried to the store. He ran to the candy aisle and took a Kit-Kat bar from the shelf. He ran to the casier, to pay for it. The Cashier slowly reached for the candy bar and told Chuck the price: 3.99. Chuck reached into his pockets to find the horror- all pennies Chuck counted them out. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.

Meanwhile Kat and Ana watched as the two sides ran slowly, closer and closer.

"Hurry Chuck," Kat said.

Back at the store, Chuck was still counting.

"357,358,359…ACHOO!" Chuck sneezed, "Where was I? Damn it!" Chuck took all the pennies back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Chuck re-counted.

Ana and Kat was tired of waiting, when she finally saw Chuck with a candy bar.

"Hey Guys!" Chuck shouted. The cats and dogs both stopped running in slow motion, and saw Chuck.

"I've got a candy bar for us," Chuck said, and both sides met up with Chuck, and he broke the kit-kat bar in half giving one to one side, and the other to the other side.

"See, you both just shared a Kit-Kat bar, the best way to show your friendship." Jimmy P and Jimmy T both looked at each other.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard," Jimmy P said,

"You know what? Let's get Chuck for saying that dumb scentence." Jimmy T said. Both sides banned together, and They Chased Chuck down the street. Chuck waved goodbye to Ana and Kat, and Ran. Ran like the wind.

Go to paragraph(BL.)

(BL.)

With mobs of cats and dogs chasing after Chuck, He quickly figured out that he needed to desperately lose them, and he knew how to do it. Chuck pretended to trip, and the mob closed around him. One cat walked to the front, and meowed, "Any last requests" Chuck laughed to himself.

"I want a 3 course dinner from the fanciest restaurant in town." The cats and dogs carried Chuck over to the best restaurant in town. The thousands of cats and dogs sat at a huge table. They all placed an order, and they ate for hours. Their waiter gave Chuck the check. Chuck held up the check.

"Who wants to pay 1,000,000 Coins?" Chuck asked. The cats and dogs ran out, refusing to pay the check. Chuck found a credit card on the table. He assumed it was from one of the animals. Chuck used it to pay the check, and left the resturaunt.

Chuck walked down the street, and he checked his watch 6:55. He remembered the board meeting, so Chuck ran to the Warioware building, went up to the board room, and sat in a chair. Then it hit Chuck… he had no ideas. He watched as everyone else came in. Wario walked up to the front.

"Okay," He said, "I have an important announcement to make, I don't know if it is as important as I think it is, so Chuck, you pick, should I tell my announcement now, or later?" Chuck watched an everyone else looked at him.

If you want Wario to tell his announcement, go to paragraph (BM)

If you don't want Wario to tell his announcement, go to paragraph (BN)

(BM.)

Wario continued. "I have just received my credit card bill, and it says I have spent 1,000,001 coins! I have only spent 1 coin, and I know who used my credit card… It was CHUCK!" Everyone gasped. Wario ran up to Chuck, and picked him up. Wario punched Chuck, and Chuck flew through the wall, and right back to the Mushroom Kingdom, right onto Mario's couch. Mario looked over to Chuck.

"So you went huh?" Mario said. Chuck just looked over and groaned.

THE END #1

(BN.)

Wario continued. "Well, I can't wait to hear your ideas, and steal them as my own. Alright, we'll hear from Chuck" Chuck slowly walked to the front. He wished that someone would just burn the place down. Just then, a shout cam from outside the building. Everyone ran to a window. It was Luigi- with a match and a bottle of kerosene. Luigi lit the building on fire.

"This is for my coma!" Luigi shouted. He dumped the bucket of kerosene on the building and threw a match, igniting the building on fire. The fire was spreading quickly, and Wario regretted making the building all out of highly flammable materials. Police cars pulled up to the building, and wrestled Luigi to the ground. Everyone got out alive. Police cars started to drive away, but chuck stopped them. He wanted to go with Luigi, to pay his bail. Penny stopped Chuck.

"Chuck, I'll see you later. Call me," she said, and handed him a phone number.

"Score!" Chuck said, and he got into the cop car.

When they arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario entered the police department.

"Did you get arrested?" Mario asked Chuck.

"Nope, your brother," Chuck said. Mario laughed, and so did Chuck. "no, seriously, he got arrested…" All they did was laugh some more, and eventually springed Luigi from jail.

THE END #2

Hope you enjoyed my weird tale of the Warioware gang. Now go start the story again, and pick something different.


End file.
